Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics
The UCSR is a nation that was created by the merging of the Crimson Star Republic and the Union of Socialist Shadow Republics. The two nations had for a long time, ever since the CSR ended the Nazi Regime and brought freedom to the oppressed people of the former Shadow Empire, shared a brotherly bond. With their heavily integrated economies and defense, the formation of the Union was the next logical step. The idea was put forward by President Stanislav of the CSR, with great support from the people and the USSR Premier. A referendum was held and the majority of the people voted in favor, thus the UCSR (Union of Crimson and Shadow Republics) was born. Basic facts Population: 150.1 million (2017 census) GDP: 6,42 trillion (inflation-adjusted) System of government: the UCSR is commanded by the Supreme Soviet, which has an elected President. The President is elected by the votes of the Supreme Soviet. International organization membership: Combined Alliance Treaty Organization Party to international agreements: BIOCOM, INCLOS Nationalities: mostly various Slavic nationalities, Arabic and Chinese minorities present Military of the UCSR: universal draft since 18 years old for all branches of military with 1 year of service. Read more on the Union Armed Forces Industry and economy of the Union The UCSR is one of many industrialized nations of the world; it prides it's heavy industries as well as higher technologies, especially space- and air-related, and it also has a strong shipbuilding sector. Military-industrial complex of the nation is vast and diverse, ranging from ship construction to space weapons such as orbiters and lasers. The military expansions of the recent years has been prompted by a stronger economic growth after the "zastoi" period of the 1980s-1990s, and by the rampant military expansion of many MESS nations and Imperial Japanistan. One of the largest sectors of the Union industry is the energy sector that is dominated by government-sponsored nuclear powerplants, hydroelectric powerplants and usual thermal stations. Another crucial part of the Union industries is resource extraction - oil, gas and mineral ores are used to fuel the industrial production not only of the UCSR itself, but also prepared for export to Pezookia, Byzantium and other continental neighbors. In particular, the UCSR is one of the key producers of diamonds and uranium. The Union agricultural complex, which consists of partly collective, partly private farms, underwent the Green Revolution in the 1950s. Critical areas of expertise include the construction of portable nuclear powerplants on various chassis, from floating nuclear plants prepared for the industrial needs of smaller nations, to nuclear-powered satellites for meteorological exploration. The UCSR is also one of the leading nations in space exploration and spacecraft construction; as well as the construction of space rockets. The internal market of the UCSR is under tight regulation of the government, but it is estimated that this legal market's share in the GDP is around 25%. The legal framework mostly allowed private capital to exist in the form of worker-owned share cooperatives, the oldest of which exist from the 1920s onwards. Joint ventures with corporations of Byzantium and more recently, Shroomania, as well as with Pezookian industries, exist in the UCSR under a relatively simple legal framework. Main industrial enterprises are clustered around large cities, such as Stasograd, Severomorsk, Sarajevo, Rovno, Vladimir. Places of interest and transportation in the UCSR The capital of Stasograd houses one of the architectural wonders of the modern world, the Palace of the Soviets, completed in the 1940s. This majestic building remained the seat of the government for many years and continues to be the congress seat of the Supreme Soviet. Another wonder of the modern age is the Vladimir Cybernetic Center (Cybercen), a supercomputing laboratory. In the 1990s the leaders of the nation realized the importance of computer technologies, and assembled a supercomputing cluster to improve economic planning and management in various sectors of the Union economy. This program was brought out of stagnation when the advanced in microprocessing allowed the Union to buy components for supercomputer clusters from Byzantium. Today this center is one of the busiest places in the Union, and it's services are required by TSAGI, Sukhoi, Comrade Stanislav Rocket Factory and many other industrial giants and construction bureaus. Finally, the artificial city-arcology of COMMUNE-1, fully self-powered with the newest energy systems, including wind, geothermal and solar power, a scientific, education and progress center of the UCSR. COMMUNE-1 is considered to be the only known place in the world where a classless egalitarian society, the goal of communism, has been achieved. It's population is formed out of the very best citizens of the Union, qualified workers and skilled engineers, brilliant scientists from the Union and other nations, who have all their needs provided for. This city, with a population of 300,000, is still growing. It attracts over half-a-million tourists yearly. The UCSR's transport complex relies more on public transport than on private automobiles; railroad network is one of the first by density and passenger load per kilometer of track in the world. To commemorate the foundation of the Union Railways, a "Red Arrow" jet train line, with speeds over 300 kilometers per hour, was laid down in the 1970s. At first, it was reserved for government officials who needed rapid transit from city to city. It was constantly modernized and improved to be more resilient against the harsch climate; today this jet line unites the cities of the nation on the main Trans-Siberian magistral and is likewise an important tourist attraction. The UCSR's Aeroflot is one of the largest air companies in the world, because it is the only aircraft company that is allowed to service internal flights inside the UCSR; it's main liners are the Su-100 medium-range jet, Tu-144 supersonic jet, Tu-204 continental airliner and the Il-96 airliner. The fleet is regularly serviced and engines are complying with the Emission Control Regime over the Old Continent. It has been reported that Aeroflot considers upgrading it's fleet with the recently unveiled hypersonic airliners made by CATO corporations, for trans-oceanic flights. Category:CATO Nations Category:Nations Category:Player-Character Nations